


Alevosía

by gabrielle62



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-25
Updated: 2016-01-25
Packaged: 2018-05-16 05:54:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5816677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gabrielle62/pseuds/gabrielle62
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry busca los horcrux y al mismo tiempo tiene que enfrentar un sentimiento nuevo hacia su profesor de pociones. Presente y pasado se mezclan en esta historia, solo espero que os guste.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alevosía

**Author's Note:**

> Es un oneshot que escribí ante el reto que planteó _Intruders Slaszhine_ a _La Mazmorra del Snarry_ en el 2009. Unas cuantas respondimos al mismo. Esta es mi modesta aportación,espero que os guste.
> 
>  
> 
> **La letra en cursiva narra el pasado.**

Ginny y él habían roto. 

Molly había organizado su boda de principio a fin, manteniendo a Harry al margen como si fuera poco menos que un pelele sin voz ni voto. 

Cuanto más se acercaba la fecha más seguro estaba de que no quería casarse, y dos meses antes del evento, Harry había explotado, dejando muy claro que si algún día decidía casarse, él tomaría parte activa en el que sería uno de los acontecimientos más importantes de su vida, y que aún no estaba preparado para dar semejante paso. ¡Solo tenía veinte años, por Merlín!

Se había liado una buena. Sólo la interposición de Arthur Weasley entre el joven y las dos mujeres Weasley, logró evitar que aquello fuera un auténtico desastre. 

Harry no había pretendido montar semejante lío, sólo quería que entendieran que necesitaba vivir como un joven de su edad y que no se sentía preparado aún para formar una familia.   
Ron y Hermione eran los que más le apoyaban y también quienes más le defendían, como de costumbre. 

—Harry, tú no estás enamorado de mi hermana, ¿verdad? —le preguntó su amigo tres días más tarde, mientras comían.

Se quedó tan atónito ante la pregunta, que se le cayó la cuchara llena de sopa que estaba a punto de llevarse a la boca, en el plato, y se puso perdido. Tenía fideos hasta en el pelo. Afortunadamente, estaban comiendo los tres solos, pues desde su negativa a casarse, Molly le evitaba y Ginny no quería verle. 

Era un intento de coacción por parte de ambas mujeres que Harry no estaba dispuesto a aceptar. Decidió que hablaría con Ginny aquella misma noche. 

—Yo la quiero —dijo avergonzado.

—Pero no la amas —sentenció Hermione—. No has podido olvidarlo, ¿verdad? 

Hacía ya dos años que se había sincerado con ellos en un momento de debilidad, cuando un mes después de que la guerra hubiese terminado, sus amigos se habían aparecido en Grimauld Place para sacarle del lastimoso estado en que se hallaba tras los funerales de Fred, Lupin y Thonks. 

Ellos sabían que Harry no era tan fuerte como los demás se empeñaban en creer, e intuían que había algo más que atormentaba a su amigo, aparte de su obvia tristeza ante la pérdida de sus amigos.

Harry se quebró ante Ron y Hermione y acabó por confesarles lo que le ocurría, seguro de que si en alguien podía confiar era en ellos. Ron tragó duro; Harry era su mejor amigo, pero Ginny era su hermana y no quería que se hiciera ilusiones con alguien cuyo corazón pertenecía a otra persona. 

Ron detestaba a Snape, ahora con toda su alma, por haber herido a su amigo de esa forma. Le odiaba por comportarse una vez más como el bastardo grasiento que siempre había sabido que era… ¡Y pensar que le habían salvado la vida!

Cayó en la cuenta de que cuando ayudaron a Snape, Harry ya había pasado por aquella afrenta, y aún así, había llorado por él cuando pensó que se moría. Harry creía que nadie se había percatado de sus lágrimas, pero él se había dado cuenta.

“¡Que despropósito!”, pensó Harry. Su amigo intentando animarle, cuando Ron había perdido a su hermano en la guerra, y él había sido incapaz de ir más allá de darle un fuerte abrazo. Siempre había tenido problemas para expresar sus sentimientos, suponía que era una secuela más de su “encantadora” vida junto a los Dursley.

Pero sus amigos tenían razón, no le había olvidado, a ellos no podía engañarlos, eran sus mejores amigos y le conocían como nadie, pero no quería hablar demasiado de él, ni siquiera con ellos, le hacía sentirse como un pobre imbécil masoquista. 

Se sentía mal también por Ginny, porque al fin se había decidido a terminar con una relación que jamás le llenó y que le estaba asfixiando, pero nunca había encontrado el valor necesario para romper con la hermana de su mejor amigo. Nunca…hasta ahora. 

Esperaba que Ron se pusiera hecho una furia cuando le dijo que iba a terminar con Ginny, pero se llevó una sorpresa. 

—Has tardado en decidirte, compañero —le dijo, poniéndose en pie. Harry le imitó, dudando si su amigo iba o no a golpearle, pero Ron le dio una palmada en la espalda y salió de la cocina.

—Siempre dijo que no funcionaría —apuntó Hermione por toda explicación. 

Harry fijó los ojos en su plato y no dijo nada más. A veces, resultaba frustrante que le conocieran tan bien.

OoO

_Harry se sentía atraído por su profesor de Pociones desde hacía más de un año, algo que no entendía muy bien como había llegado a suceder, pero había ocurrido de forma paulatina aunque el hombre era un bastardo con él y siempre lo había sido._

_Comenzó admirando su doble labor como espía, empezando a entender un poco la tarea tan difícil que el maestro realizaba. Engañar a Voldemort no era sencillo, y sin embargo, Snape llevaba años haciéndolo, era un auténtico experto en ocultar sus emociones._

_Harry luchaba contra aquella turbación que sentía cada vez que le veía, negándose a reconocer otro sentimiento hacia el profesor que fuese más allá de la admiración._

_Hasta que un buen día, tuvo que admitir que le gustaba aquel oscuro hombre al que antes odiaba._

_Snape no era un hombre atractivo pero Harry le observaba con disimulo cada vez que tenía ocasión; era más fuerte que él, más fuerte que nada de lo que hubiese sentido antes hacia nadie, ni siquiera hacia Ginny._

_Le subyugaba el aura de misterio que envolvía al profesor. Estaba convencido de que Snape guardaba más secretos que las cámaras de alta seguridad de Gringotts._

_Le hechizaban aquellos ojos, oscuros como pozos sin fondo, que nunca le miraron sino con desprecio. Le fascinaba su voz grave y profunda, su manera de moverse, y le atraían poderosamente sus manos de dedos finos y largos._

_El morbo que el hombre le provocaba, alimentaba las fantasías nocturnas de Harry.  
Hasta que le vio asesinar a Dumbledore y su deseo cayó en picada al mismo ritmo que aumentaba su odio._

_Jamás podría perdonarle._

OoO

Hacía ya dos años de la ruptura. Ginny salía con Neville y Harry seguía frecuentando la casa de los Weasley. Una vez aclarado todo, las aguas volvieron a su cauce poco a poco. Ginny era feliz con su nueva pareja y ya planeaban casarse. 

Harry se alegraba por ellos. Ambos eran grandes personas y merecían ser felices.   
Harry seguía solo. 

Apuró su octava pinta (1), ya estaba totalmente ebrio y había ido al baño varias veces a liberar su repleta vejiga, la última con dificultad, dada su embriaguez, pero no soportaba nada más fuerte que la cerveza, así que tenía que beber mucho antes de alcanzar el punto que buscaba; ese puntito que te impedía coordinar una frase de forma coherente, pero que sobre todo, no te dejaba pensar. 

Lo ocurrido el día de la batalla seguía latente en lo más recóndito de su alma y le llevaba a ahogar sus penas, las noches de los sábados, en el primer pub muggle que encontraba y donde nadie le conociera. Al menos lograba olvidar durante unas horas aquel día que creyó que no sobreviviría y decidió decirle lo que sentía realmente por él, para recibir a cambio la última humillación de Snape, la peor de todas.

Sólo su trabajo como Auror aportaba alguna luz a su vida, porque le hacía sentirse útil. Pero no era suficiente, nadie le esperaba cuando regresaba a su apartamento y sus noches estaban llenas de pajas solitarias.

OoO

_Eran demasiadas pérdidas, demasiados infortunios, días sin apenas comer y noches sin dormir. Su preciosa e inteligente Hedwig, el único vínculo que tenía con el mundo mágico cuando estaba en casa de sus tíos. Ojo loco, el valiente Auror que finalmente había sucumbido por protegerle, y ahora también el entrañable Dobby._

_Harry no había permitido que nadie le ayudase; él mismo había cavado la tumba del fiel elfo con sus manos, quería hacerlo sin magia. Después, le había enterrado y plantado aquellos brotes verdes sobre su tumba, que florecerían al llegar la primavera._

_Probablemente, no había un lugar más hermoso en el mundo para enterrar al fiel elfo que allí, en el acantilado próximo a la casa de Bill y Fleur, desde donde se divisaba una espectacular vista del mar._

_Pero aún así… lamentaba mucho dejarle atrás. Dolía tener que decirle adiós para siempre._

OoO

Tras el rechazo de Snape y acabar con Voldemort, Harry estaba devastado. Se sentía como un paria y no encontraba su lugar. Matar a Voldemort le convertía en un homicida y eso era demasiado para él, porque era incapaz de asumirlo y seguir con su vida. “El Salvador del Mundo Mágico”, le llamaban. ¿Qué dirían si vieran ahora a su héroe? Rió para sus adentros. ¡Menudo héroe de pacotilla! 

Nunca se libraría del estigma que le marcaba como el asesino del Señor Oscuro, no importaba cuantos eufemismos usasen para esconder la verdad, había tenido que matar para poder seguir vivo…para que el mundo mágico pudiera vivir en paz. Pero el fin rara vez justificaba los medios, y él sabía perfectamente lo que era, lo que le habían forzado a ser, y también, por desgracia, sabía como se sentía a causa de ello… 

Sólo quería ser uno más, un joven normal de veintidós años.

Ahora que al fin podía, por primera vez desde que recordaba, vivir su propia vida, no sabía cómo hacerlo. Snape siempre había sido una constante en su existencia, desde que pisó Hogwarts por primera vez y el maestro le dejó muy claro que le detestaba, poniéndole en ridículo ante toda la clase. 

Eso fue algo invariable durante siete años en los que él siempre estaba presente para hacerle notar lo torpe que era y señalarle cada uno de sus errores, y si tenia público, mucho mejor.   
Muchas veces Harry quiso maldecirle. 

Cuando Severus Snape, seguro de que iba a morir, le entregó sus pensamientos, fue cuando el joven entendió muchas cosas de la vida de aquel hombre, que de otro modo nunca hubiese comprendido. 

Harry se parecía demasiado a su padre y era el hijo de alguien a quien Snape detestaba; además, siempre estuvo enamorado de su madre, lo cual indicaba que Snape no era homosexual, y eso reducía sus ya inexistentes posibilidades a menos uno.

La vida no había sido justa con Snape, pero él también había cometido graves errores. Convertirse en Mortífago fue el peor de todos ellos; arrepentirse y ponerse al servicio de Dumbledore, un intento de redimirse. 

Hizo un gran servicio a la Comunidad Mágica y ésta jamás se lo reconoció. Era normal que estuviese tan amargado, para colmo de males tuvo que convertirse en el asesino del viejo Director por expreso deseo de éste. 

¡Cómo odió Harry a Snape entonces! Tanto… que le persiguió en un débil intento de causarle todo el daño posible. Sus hechizos eran nimios comparados con el poder del profesor, al menos lo eran entonces. Podía haberle herido gravemente, y sin embargo, Snape no lo hizo, se limitó a salvaguardarse mientras huía, evitando los torpes intentos de Harry.

Todos estos pensamientos acudían confusos a su abotargada mente. Siempre era lo mismo hasta que conseguía estar tan borracho que ya no podía ni pensar.

El local en el que se encontraba era una vieja tasca a la que se accedía por unas empinadas escaleras, pobremente iluminadas por unas luces amarillentas y unas cuantas velas. Los techos eran bajos y abovedados, y apenas se cabía de pie. 

Recordó que había una salida lateral a un callejón hacia el cual se dirigió; además, nunca habría logrado subir las malditas escaleras sin acabar rodando por ellas. 

No podía aparecerse en su apartamento en esas condiciones. Si lo intentaba, su cuerpo se escindiría, dejando partes del mismo por todo Londres, y tampoco era plan. Así que sentarse al aire fresco mientras esperaba que se le pasasen los efectos de la tremenda curda que tenía, se le antojaba una estupenda idea.

Sus piernas se negaban a sostenerle y trastabilló, pero justo antes de estamparse contra el suelo, alguien detuvo su caída. Lo último que alcanzó a ver antes de perder el conocimiento fueron unos ojos negros que conocía demasiado bien, así como el desprecio que aquellas pupilas desprendían; unos ojos y una mirada que jamás hubiese esperado volver a sentir sobre su persona.

OoO

_Nada más llegar a Godric´s Hollow, habían ido a visitar la tumba de sus padres y luego a la casa de Batidla Bagshot, la anciana amiga de Dumbledore, donde les habían preparado una letal encerrona. La anciana estaba muerta y Nagini, que se encontraba dentro de su cuerpo, había atacado a Harry, mordiéndole en el brazo en un intento de retenerle hasta la llegada de Voldemort._

_Afortunadamente, habían logrado escapar, aunque ni Hermione ni él sabían muy bien cómo lo habían logrado; pero la varita de Harry, su preciosa varita, se había roto y no parecía tener arreglo ¿Qué iba a hacer él ahora sin varita?_

_La desaparición de Ron no había hecho sino empeorar todo aún más. Hermione lloraba todas las noches y Harry se sentía vacío, muy triste y también muy cansado._

_Acampaban en el bosque de Dean y la ausencia de Ron pesaba como una losa. Tras varias noches sin dormir apenas, Harry estaba más alerta que nunca. Aquella noche se había quedado haciendo guardia y llevaba puesta toda la ropa de abrigo que tenía, pues hacía muchísimo frío._

_La oscuridad se volvió hermética según avanzaban las horas y él se amodorraba por momentos._

_Entonces lo oyó; era un leve sonido, apenas apreciable, pero en el silencio de la noche todo se intensificaba._

_¿Por qué no habían funcionado los hechizos protectores? La explicación la tenía ante sus ojos; era un patronus, de una cierva, blanca como la nieve, que le observaba fijamente..._

_Harry supo casi al instante que le buscaba a él y se levantó despacio, sin miedo. Aquel patronus le resultaba extrañamente familiar; los oscuros ojos de la cierva le contemplaron durante largo rato y luego, el hermoso animal empezó a alejarse._

_Harry le rogó que volviera, pero la cierva continuó alejándose, perdiéndose entre los árboles, hasta que de pronto desapareció y la más completa oscuridad se apoderó nuevamente del bosque. Entonces Harry sí sintió miedo, además de una gran sensación de pérdida._

_— ¡Lumos!—exclamó con voz temblorosa, temía que todo fuera una trampa y que le fueran a atacar de un momento a otro. No sabía porqué la cierva le había conducido hasta allí, pero tenía que haber una razón._

_No podía evitar pensar en quién podía estar ayudándole, Dumbledore estaba muerto, al igual que sus padres y Sirius. Lo ojos oscuros de la cierva le recordaban a los de Snape, sólo que los del maestro de Pociones jamás le contemplarían con tanta dulzura._

_Sonrió amargamente por sus tontos pensamientos y siguió avanzando en busca de alguna pista._

_Entonces descubrió una charca helada y caminó hacia ella con cuidado, apuntando con la varita a su superficie para ver si se veía algo allí._

_Cayó de rodillas, impactado al ver de qué se trataba:_

_La espada de Godric Gryffindor, con su resplandeciente empuñadura revestida de rubíes, reposaba en el fondo del agua._

_Intentó convocar la espada con varios encantamientos, pero desistió al ver que ninguno daba resultado._

_— ¡Diffindo!—gritó como último recurso, y entonces el hielo de la charca se resquebrajó con gran estruendo._

_Sabiendo que no le quedaba otro remedio, se desnudó rápidamente y dejó la varita de Hermione, aún encendida, sobre la nieve. Se sumergió apresuradamente, intentando no pensar en la locura que estaba cometiendo. El mortal frío sacudió todos los órganos de su cuerpo, sentía que se entumecía, le costaba un triunfo respirar y un doloroso latigazo en el cerebro al sumergirse casi le sumió en la inconsciencia. Buscó a ciegas la espada, la cogió y tiró de ella; inmediatamente sintió que algo le rodeaba la garganta y le estrangulaba. La cadena del horrocroux que colgaba de su cuello se había enredado alrededor del mismo y amenazaba con ahogarle. Estaba a punto de asfixiarse y no veía salida alguna._

_Cuando volvió en sí, tenía el cuerpo amoratado y se encontraba de bruces sobre la nieve, tosiendo y con ganas de vomitar. .._

_— ¿Estás loco o qué?—la voz que más había deseado escuchar durante los últimos y terribles días le produjo una inmensa alegría, que dio calidez a su maltrecho corazón. ¡Jamás en toda su vida se había alegrado tanto de volver a ver a Ron!_

_Éste acababa de salvarle la vida, y aunque seguía echándole la bronca por ser no haberse quitado el horrocroux antes de sumergirse, Harry estaba demasiado contento de verle como para pensar en nada más. Excepto en el color de los ojos de aquella linda cierva que le recordaban a los de Snape._

OoO

Los oscuros ojos se entrecerraron hasta formar dos estrechas rendijas mientras que, profundamente molesto, observaba al joven dormido en el sofá. No podía creerlo cuando le vio en el pub totalmente borracho.

Algo fallaba, y mucho, en el plan establecido, si Potter, en lugar de estar disfrutando de su merecida vida en libertad y dejarse adorar por el Mundo Mágico, como tanto le gustaba, se emborrachaba hasta quedar casi en coma en un antro de mala muerte. Tenía curiosidad por saber qué le había ocurrido a ese torpe Gryffindor para llegar a ese estado; mucha curiosidad.  
No había vuelto a saber nada de Potter desde que terminase la guerra, donde una vez más la suerte, que siempre llevaba pegada al culo, le había hecho salir victorioso frente al Señor Oscuro. Fuera como fuese, Potter había vencido, devolviendo la paz y la esperanza al Mundo Mágico. 

Demasiadas veces en esos cuatro años se había cuestionado sus actos para con el joven y había imaginado ciertas “situaciones”…entre ambos. 

Las cicatrices de su cuello eran horribles y permanentes, y tenía una leve parálisis en su brazo izquierdo; eran las secuelas que le habían quedado de su encuentro con la serpiente, pero podía haber sido mucho peor. Tenía suerte de seguir con vida. Una vida que muy a su pesar debía en gran parte al atractivo joven que ahora dormía en su cama.

Había sobrevivido y vuelto a Hogwarts, pero nunca le habían reconocido su arriesgado papel como doble espía, ni su valiosa contribución a la resolución de la guerra a favor del bando de la Luz. 

Cuando Potter, que había presenciado todo, mostró como prueba ante el Wizengamot los pensamientos que él le había cedido cuando creyó que no sobreviviría, todos pudieron ver lo que realmente había sucedido aquel día en la Torre. 

De cualquier modo, Snape nunca pudo perdonarse haberse convertido en el asesino del único hombre que había creído en él. Ese era un estigma que le acompañaría durante toda su vida.   
Cuando Potter acabó su declaración supo que no le condenarían, pero siguieron desconfiando de él. No era un hombre agradable ni que cayese bien, lo sabía, y maldito lo que le importaba; eso decía y diría siempre a todo el que estuviese dispuesto a escucharlo, pero lo cierto era que todo lo que había sucedido durante y después de la guerra le habían hecho encerrarse aún mas en su concha. 

Evitaba en lo posible el contacto con otros seres humanos, sólo sus repelentes alumnos le mantenían en contacto con la realidad. Eso y sus obligados encuentros por temas escolares con McGonagall, la actual Directora de Hogwarts. El poco tiempo libre de que disponía lo pasaba en sus aposentos, leyendo o trabajando en alguna poción nueva, o… espiando a Harry Potter. 

Desde que le declararan inocente de todos los cargos contra él, se había convertido prácticamente en un ermitaño. Potter no le había mirado ni una sola vez durante el juicio, hacía ya cuatro años, y por alguna razón, que no acertaba a comprender, que Potter le ignorase le molestó profundamente.

La visita que había efectuado esa mañana al apartamento de Hermione Granger había sido reveladora. Su novio se encontraba también allí, y si bien no le habían recibido cordialmente al principio, hablaron mucho… de Harry Potter.

Cuando salió del apartamento de la chica, una hora después, tenía muy claro lo que tenía que hacer.

OoO

_No había vuelto a Hogwarts hasta ahora, Habían entrado a través de un pasadizo secreto que había en el Cabeza de Puerco, el antro que regentaba Aberforth, hermano del difunto Dumbledore. Era el único pasadizo cuya existencia desconocían los Mortífagos._

_Nadie debía enterarse de su presencia allí, pero eso había resultado un fiasco total. Neville había salido a recibirlos, encantado de volver a verlos, y divulgado la noticia entre todos los miembros del ED antes de que Harry pudiera hacer nada por evitarlo._

_Al parecer, llevaba algún tiempo escondido en la Sala de los Menesteres, y por el aspecto que presentaba con el pelo largo. y el rostro y los brazos llenos de heridas, además de sus ajadas y sucias ropas, no parecía haberlo pasado demasiado bien tampoco._

_Harry no sabía qué hacer. Habían ido allí en busca de un horrocroux, con la intención de marcharse una vez lo hubiesen conseguido, pero no podía decírselo a su compañero así, a bocajarro, no podía arrojar semejante cubo de agua fría sobre el esperanzado Neville._

_—¿Qué te ha pasado, Neville?—preguntó una tensa Hermione a punto de llorar._

_—Bueno…Los Carrow se encargan de mantener la disciplina en el colegio. Amycus se encarga de la clase de Defensa Contra Las Artes Oscuras y nos obliga a usar el cruciatus con los que son castigados. Esto—dijo señalándose un profundo corte en la cara—me lo hizo por negarme a echar esa maldición a un compañero._

_—¡No es posible!—exclamó Harry, estupefacto, mientras Hermione lloraba y las pecas de Ron se hacían más visibles que nunca debido a su palidez—. ¿Y él permite que eso pase?—preguntó una vez más con rabia, refiriéndose a Snape, el actual Director del colegio._

_—¿Es el Director, no? Por supuesto que lo permite, es uno de ellos—dijo Seamus sin disimular su asco._

_Harry no podía creerlo. No quería creerlo…_

_En ese instante, decidió que no abandonaría el castillo sin hablar con él. Lo había pensado ya antes pero le parecía demasiado arriesgado, ¿Y si se equivocaba y no era Snape quien le había enviado el patronus de la cierva para ayudarle tal y como sospechaba?_

_Ahora dudaba que fuese él, pues alguien que intentaba ayudarle a destruir los horrocroux para acabar con Voldemort, no podría tolerar la salvajada que estaban cometiendo con los alumnos de Hogwarts._

_—Está bien, atended—dijo, decidiéndose a dejar que le ayudasen en su búsqueda; como habían dicho sus amigos, cuantos más, mejor—. Estamos buscando algo que nos ayudará a vencer a Voldemort, es un objeto, algo que creemos que podría pertenecer a Ravenclaw. ¿Habéis visto o sabéis de algo que pudiera pertenecer a la fundadora de esa casa, que tenga un águila dibujada o algo parecido?_

_—Ya te hablé de ella, Harry—dijo Luna—. De la diadema perdida de Ravenclaw, que lleva siglos desaparecida. Dicen que tenía poderes mágicos._

_—¿Y nadie ha visto nunca nada parecido?—preguntó Harry con ansiedad._

_Todos negaron con la cabeza._

_—Si quieres tener una idea de cómo puede ser, Harry, ven conmigo a la sala común de Ravenclaw, allí está la estatua de Rowena—sugirió Luna._

_—Harry… —dijo Neville—…, no nos han encontrado aún porque cada vez que salimos aparecemos en un lugar diferente del castillo. Nunca sabemos donde vamos a aparecer, así que debes tener muchísimo cuidado. Los Mortífagos vigilan los pasillos toda la noche.  
—Gracias, Neville, lo tendré en cuenta. ¿Preparada?—preguntó Harry, mirando a Luna.  
—Cuando quieras, Harry—dijo la chica, sonriendo._

_Se ocultaron bajo la capa invisible y Harry empujó la pared. Ésta cedió y se aparecieron en medio de uno de los oscuros corredores del castillo. Harry se apresuró a sacar el Mapa del Merodeador, que guardaba en la pequeña bolsa de cuero que llevaba colgada al cuello._

_Después de consultar el mapa varias veces, al fin llegaron a su destino. Se hallaban ante una escalera de caracol de la que no se veía el final. Ascendieron por ella y, tras interminables y mareantes vueltas, se encontraron ante una vieja puerta de madera que no tenía pomo ni cerradura. Sólo una vieja aldaba de bronce con forma de águila que Luna se apresuró a coger para llamar con ella a la puerta._

_Una suave y musical voz le preguntó:_

_`  
—¿Qué fue primero, el fénix o la llama?_

_Luna se quedó pensativa unos instantes._

_—¿A ti qué te parece, Harry?—preguntó._

_—¿Qué me parece qué? ¿Acaso no hay una contraseña para entrar?—preguntó cada vez más confundido._

_—No, tenemos que responder a la pregunta…_

_—¿Y si no sabes qué contestar, entonces qué?—volvió a preguntar Harry, que cada vez estaba más nervioso._

_—Entonces… tendríamos que esperar a que viniera alguien que conociera la respuesta._

_—Pe…pero Luna. ¡No tenemos tiempo de esperar a nadie!_

_—Tienes razón—dijo con aquella expresión que a Harry le hacía pensar que su amiga no era de este planeta—. Bueno…, creo que lo tengo. El círculo no tiene ni principio ni fin._

_—Podéis pasar—dijo la afable voz, y la puerta se abrió facilitándoles la entrada._

_Se encontraban en una sala redonda, la más grande de todas las que Harry había visto hasta entonces. Grandes ventanas con forma de arco, adornadas con cortinas en color azul y bronce, dejaban ver unas magníficas vistas de las montañas que rodeaban el castillo. El mobiliario, sencillo y práctico, se componía de mesas, sillas y estanterías repletas de libros.  
Al otro lado de la puerta, en un nicho, se alzaba la inmaculada estatua de una dama, tallada en mármol. Su cabeza estaba adornada por una diadema, también de mármol blanco, en la que se apreciaba una leyenda en letras pequeñas._

_Harry salió de debajo de la capa invisible y se subió a la peana de la estatua, para poder leer lo que ponía en la diadema:_

_—La inteligencia es el mayor tesoro de los hombres—leyó en voz baja._

_—¡Y tú eres el mayor estúpido de todos ellos!!—gritó una desagradable voz de mujer tras él. Del susto, Harry resbaló y cayó aparatosamente al suelo. La grotesca Alecto Carrow estaba ante él, y antes que el chico pudiera alzar su varita, ella apretó con un dedo la marca tenebrosa grabada en su antebrazo._

_A Harry le ardió terriblemente la cicatriz y supo que estaba atrapado, mientras sentía la euforia de Voldemort. Nunca se acostumbraría a sentir las emociones de aquel monstruo como si fueran propias._

_En ese mismo instante, la bruja cayó despatarrada al suelo ante el potente hechizo aturdidor que acababa de lanzarle Luna._

_—¡Corre, Harry, bajo la capa!_

_—No tan deprisa, Potter —Harry se estremeció al reconocer la voz que le hablaba con suma frialdad y se dio la vuelta muy despacio, enfrentándole._

_—Snape—escupió al ver que éste les apuntaba con la varita sin darles ninguna opción._

_—Vengan conmigo—ordenó en un tono que no admitía réplica—. No creí que sería tan sumamente estúpido como para arriesgarse de esta manera, Potter. Él viene hacia aquí, sabe que está aquí. Todos lo saben ya._

_Harry no replicó nada, el miedo le tenía paralizado, mientras que su corazón palpitaba contra su pecho con tal violencia que pensaba que era imposible que no escucharan su latido en todo el castillo._

_> > ¡Escóndanse bajo la capa, rápido!—ordenó Snape. Harry no entendía nada, pero obedeció._

_Dos Mortífagos aparecieron corriendo, varita en ristre, uno de ellos era Amycus Carrow._

_—¿Le has visto, Severus?—preguntó, agitado._

_—¡No!—exclamó Snape—. Yo también estoy buscando a Potter ¿No habrá sido una falsa alarma?_

_—¡No! Fue Alecto quien invocó la marca, voy a preguntarle, seguro que lo tiene retenido—dijo con un deje de orgullo._

_—Sí, vayamos—contestó el Director—. Tú ve por ese corredor, no creo que Potter haya venido solo— ordenó al otro Mortífago, que salió corriendo._

_En cuanto Amycus entró en la sala común de Ravenclaw, Snape le envió un potente Desmaius por la espalda, que le hizo caer al lado de su hermana como un fardo. Ató los dos bultos mágicamente y les impuso un Silencius._

_—Señorita Lovegood, le encargo que vigile a estos dos, no les pierda de vista. Yo tengo algo que discutir a solas con el señor Potter, no le entretendré mucho._

_Luna sonrió._

_—Pero… Voldemort viene hacia aquí—dijo Harry con los ojos llenos de lágrimas por el dolor de su cicatriz._

_Snape le puso la capa invisible encima y le ordenó que le siguiera. Hogwarts estaba infectado de Mortífagos buscándole. ¿De qué querría hablarle Snape precisamente ahora?_

_El hombre no perdió el tiempo, en cuanto estuvieron en su despacho selló mágicamente la puerta con varios hechizos para que nadie les molestase._

_—¿Cómo permite que castiguen de ese modo a los alumnos? ¡Es inhumano!—gritó Harry._

_—¿Cree que les iría mejor si otro Mortífago fuese el Director, Potter?—preguntó aún dándole la espalda—. Son órdenes de Voldemort, yo hago todo lo que puedo por protegerlos a ellos y al castillo, pero no es tan fácil…_

_— ¿Fue usted, verdad?—preguntó Harry —. Usted invocó el patronus de la cierva, me ha estado ayudando todo este tiempo…_

_—Desde que ingresó a Hogwarts, Potter, pero no se haga ilusiones, no lo hago por usted, se lo debía a ella, a su madre, y además se lo prometí a Dumbledore._

_—Usted le mató—acusó con rabia._

_—Porque él me lo pidió. ¡Se estaba muriendo, por Salazar! La maldición del anillo le estaba lapidando de una forma terrible, moriría de todos modos en poco tiempo… ¡No tenía salvación! Y antes de… ¡Usted vio su brazo…! Él me rogó que le matase. Es la cosa más terrible que he tenido que hacer en toda mi vida._

_La última frase la pronunció en voz tan baja que a Harry le costó trabajo entenderle. Suspiró… sabía que Snape estaba diciéndole la verdad._

_—Le creo—dijo con sencillez._

_Snape abrió mucho los ojos, el estupor reflejado claramente en su rostro, pero no dijo nada._

_> >Sí —continuó diciendo Harry—y también creo que a pesar de lo que diga no me protegió todo el tiempo sólo porque lo considerase su deber. Yo…siento algo por usted desde hace algún tiempo, que no he sentido jamás por nadie—se había ruborizado y sonreía avergonzado—. Pensará que me he vuelto loco, y tal vez tenga razón, pero… quizá no sobreviva a Voldemort y no quería morirme sin decírselo._

_— ¡Definitivamente es un imbécil, Potter!—bramó Snape, sobresaltando tanto a Harry que dio un respingo—. ¡Deje de intentar burlarse de mí, es igual que el bastardo de su padre! ¿Qué es esto, alguna especie de estúpida broma por su parte? ¡Estamos en guerra, Maldita sea!—gritó, avanzando hacia él hasta quedar tan cerca suyo que Harry sentía su aliento quemándole el rostro._

_> >Pensé que había madurado—siseó como una serpiente, escupiendo las palabras—, pero veo que sigue siendo el mismo torpe arrogante de siempre. ¡Váyase a matar a Voldemort! Cumpla con su obligación si es que es capaz de hacerlo, Potter, y si sobrevive dedíquese a disfrutar de su fama y de las atenciones de la señorita Weasley…_

_Harry había palidecido considerablemente, se consideraba en ese momento el ser más mentecato del planeta, ¡Que tonto era…!_

_Pensar que aquel oscuro hombre podría albergar cualquier otra clase de sentimiento hacia él distinto al odio, era una utopía._

_Sabía que Snape le había estado ayudando durante su huída, pero ahora tenía muy claro que sólo era una obligación para él. Además, se lo había dicho, creía que se lo debía a su madre y se lo había prometido a Dumbledore. Eso era todo, al fin comprendía. Dolía, pero entendía…  
No respondió nada, no era capaz de hacerlo. No quería que le viera llorar, así que se dirigió a la puerta y la cerró tras él, despacio. Con aquel gesto trazó una distancia entre Snape y él que a partir de aquel día iría más allá de lo meramente físico._

_Los ojos negros se clavaron en la puerta que acababa de cerrarse mientras la duda se abría paso en su mente; había visto reflejados en los ojos del chico la profunda tristeza y decepción que sus palabras le habían causado._

_Había experimentado el rechazo demasiadas veces en carne propia para no saber como se sentía el chico. Una vez más se había comportado como el bastardo grasiento que sus alumnos decían que era._

_Normalmente, le producía una íntima satisfacción hacer pasar un mal rato a los Gryffindor, y Potter le sacaba de sus casillas como nadie lo hacía, pero aun así, no estaba nada contento consigo mismo. Esperaba que el chico venciese al monstruo y siguiera adelante con su vida.  
Lo que decía sentir por él solo era una tontería, un capricho de adolescente. ¡Tenía que serlo! Alguien como Harry no podía albergar esa clase de sentimientos por un bastardo como él, que le había mortificado a propósito desde que le conocía._

_Estaban en plena batalla dentro del castillo. Fred Weasley acababa de morir y Percy, furibundo, gritaba:_

_—¡Rookwood!—aullaba, mientras corría tras uno de los Mortífagos que habían asesinado a su hermano._

_Hermione intentaba retener a Ron para evitar que éste saliese corriendo tras su hermano:_

_—¡Déjame, Hermione! ¡Quiero matarlos a todos!—clamaba el pelirrojo roto de dolor._

_—Te necesitamos, Ron, ¡Atiéndeme, por favor!—suplicaba la chica—. Sólo nosotros podemos terminar con Voldemort. ¡Tenemos que acabar con Nagini! Percy vengará su muerte._

_Harry entendía perfectamente como se sentía su mejor amigo, ¡Quería resarcirse! También él quería acabar con los asesinos de Fred, pero sobre todo necesitaba saber que él se encontraba bien, a pesar de lo mal que le había tratado; sus sentimientos por el hombre no eran ningún capricho._

_Una vez terminase esta maldita guerra, y suponiendo que ambos lograsen sobrevivir, se alejaría lo más posible de su camino, pero ahora necesitaba saber que estaba a salvo._

_Harry, Ron y Hermione habían llegado hasta la casa de los gritos, gateando a través del estrecho pasadizo del sauce boxeador, habían pasado una auténtica odisea para encontrar la diadema de Ravenclaw. Harry había deducido donde se podía encontrar gracias a que él utilizó ese mismo lugar para ocultar el libro del Príncipe Mestizo en su sexto año._

_Voldemort había ocultado el horrocroux allí hacía muchos años, cuando acudió a Hogwarts a solicitar el puesto de Defensa Contra Las Artes Oscuras a Dumbledore._

_Nunca se le ocurrió que alguien le descubriría, pero Harry que era un rompe reglas, había necesitado un lugar durante su curso anterior para esconder el libro de hechizos y pociones de El Príncipe Mestizo, un lugar donde nadie lo pudiera encontrar, y recordaba perfectamente la estatua del horrible mago con peluca y una vieja diadema sobre ella que había visto en aquel lugar._

_Habían encontrado la diadema perdida y eso casi les cuesta la vida por culpa de Crabbe, que invocó un fuego demoníaco, una maldición oscura que luego no supo cómo parar. El desdichado había muerto víctima de su propio hechizo._

_Harry salvó a Malfoy y Ron a Goyle, pero no pudieron hacer nada por el pobre desgraciado de Crabbe._

_No necesitaron acabar con el horrocroux, el fuego demoníaco lo hizo por ellos. Según Hermione era una de las formas de destruirlos, pero dijo también que esa era una maldición que ella jamás se atrevería a hacer._

_Tras lograr salir del castillo, ser casi aplastados por un gigante y ahuyentar a mas de cien dementores, al fin estaban a salvo dentro del sauce boxeador, gateando a través del estrecho túnel en busca de Nagini para intentar acabar con ella._

_Harry, cubierto con su capa invisible, no perdía detalle de la conversación que Voldemort mantenía con Snape. No le gustaba ni un poco el cariz que estaba tomado el asunto. ¿Acaso Voldemort iba a matar a Snape porque le creía el auténtico amo de la varita de Saúco?  
Sus dudas quedaron pronto aclaradas de una manera terrible._

_—La varita de Saúco pertenece al hombre que mata a su anterior propietario y tú mataste a Dumbledore, Severus, por lo tanto no me queda otro remedio…—oyó que decía Voldemort.  
Snape alzó su varita y a Harry se le paró el corazón. Ocurrió todo muy rápido…Un movimiento de varita de Voldemort y el globo de cristal que protegía a Nagini empezó a dar vueltas cerca de Snape, y antes de que el maestro de Pociones pudiese hacer nada, la esfera se le encajó hasta los hombros._

_—¡Mátale!—ordenó Voldemort a su serpiente en parsel._

_Snape abrió mucho los ojos y palideció considerablemente cuando la serpiente le mordió en el cuello, pero no pudo deshacerse de la esfera, cayó de rodillas y finalmente al suelo.  
Harry se percató de que se había mordido los nudillos con tal fuerza para no gritar que estaba sangrando. Apuntó con su varita al trozo de madera que le obstruía el paso y lo apartó para poder entrar._

_Se arrodillo al lado de Snape con los ojos anegados de lágrimas; el profesor tiró de él y le pidió que lo cogiera. Al principio, no entendía lo que quería decirle, hasta que lo vio._

_Algo diferente a la sangre surgía de Snape, era una sustancia color azul plateado que le salía por la boca, las orejas y los ojos. Harry sabía lo que era, pero no sabía qué tenía que hacer.  
Hermione rebuscó apresuradamente en su bolsito, al que había aplicado un encantamiento de extensión indetectable, y sacó tres frasquitos que llevaba en él, dos llenos y uno vacío._

_—Es esencia de Díctamo, Harry—explicó mostrándole uno de ellos—. Detendrá la hemorragia. Ésta otra, es la misma poción que le administraron al padre de Ron en el hospital, cuando esa horrible serpiente le mordió, para contrarrestar los efectos del veneno— a la chica le temblaban visiblemente las manos y estaba a punto de llorar._

_Harry no respondió nada, intentaba disimular como podía, mientras recogía los pensamientos de Snape en la pequeña redoma vacía que Hermione le había dado. De cualquier forma, no hubiera podido articular palabra. El enorme nudo de angustia en su garganta amenazaba con ahogarle. Rogaba mentalmente que el maestro se salvase.  
Hermione pensaba que si conocía algo a su profeso,r éste tenía que haber previsto que algo así podía llegar a suceder. Era maestro de Pociones, y muy bueno por cierto, así que esperaba que llevase consigo antídotos y pociones que pudieran ayudarle en esas circunstancias. Con esa esperanza, rebuscó en los bolsillos interiores de la capa de la túnica del profesor. _

_Casi gritó de alegría cuando halló dos pequeños frasco y se apresuró a administrarle el contenido de ambos, uno tras otro, rezando por no estar equivocada._

_—Gra… gracias—musitó Snape, antes de caer en la inconsciencia._

_Ron observaba desencajado como actuaban Harry y Hermione. Odiaba a Severus Snape, pero nadie merecía una muerte tan horrible como aquella._

OoO

El joven se revolvió intranquilo en su etílica somnolencia y se desperezó un poco, dando un pequeño ronquido y adoptando una nueva postura, dejando al descubierto bajo su camisa, su perfecto ombligo, a partir del cual surgía una pequeña hilera de sugerente vello negro que se perdía bajo sus jeans. 

Severus sintió que algo en su entrepierna se estimulaba más de la cuenta ante la visión que Potter le ofrecía; aspiró hondo y puso los ojos en blanco. Siempre se había sentido atraído por los chicos; de hecho, sus escasas relaciones habían sido todas con hombres.

Lo que había sentido por Lily Potter era un sentimiento totalmente platónico, un deseo no realizado, pero nunca volvió a sentirse atraído por ninguna otra mujer.

Pero con Potter era diferente, había pensado muchas veces en él durante aquellos cuatro años, y le había seguido a distancia en varias ocasiones, sin que el joven lo notase. De algo tenían que servirle sus dotes de espía. 

Potter siempre había sido un despistado, pero no era tonto en absoluto y tenía que tener mucho cuidado de que no le descubriese. ¿Cómo explicaría su presencia allí?

El chico le dijo la última vez que hablaron que sabía que le estaba protegiendo y él le había contestado: “Desde su ingreso en Hogwarts, Potter, pero no se haga ilusiones, no lo hice por usted sino porque se lo debía a su madre y se lo prometí a Dumbledore” y era verdad, pero sólo hasta cierto punto. 

La costumbre se convirtió en necesidad, y ahora, cuatro años después, seguía protegiéndole en la sombra. Todo estaba bien si él estaba bien, pero definitivamente Harry Potter no estaba bien, lo supo con certeza cuando le encontró en aquel antro de mala muerte, borracho como una cuba.

¡Suficiente! Ya había tenido demasiadas contemplaciones con Potter, era hora de despertarle y obtener unas cuantas respuestas que sólo él podía darle.

Si él era la cura que Potter necesitaba para ser feliz estaba dispuesto a aceptar “el sacrificio”.  
Le zarandeó sin miramiento alguno hasta que los ojos verdes se entreabrieron un poco para volver a cerrarse con fuerza, al tiempo que se cubría completamente la cabeza con el edredón. Harry pensó que estaba teniendo una terrible pesadilla, lo que acababa de ver no podía ser cierto. Snape no estaba allí en la misma habitación que él, y él… ¡Un momento! 

¿Dónde diablos estaba él ahora mismo? No conocía aquella habitación. ¡No podía ser posible… Snape no habría sido capaz!

—¡Ouch, mierda! —exclamó al tiempo que notaba como el edredón le era violentamente retirado, dejando su cuerpo al descubierto. Harry se tapó la cara con las dos manos, la luz le hacía demasiado daño a sus ojos y su cabeza parecía a punto de explotar en un millón de pedacitos. 

Severus no le dio margen para nada más. Le agarró de un brazo y, violentamente, tiró de él hasta ponerle de pie. A empujones le condujo hasta la ducha; una vez allí le quitó toda la ropa, menos los calzoncillos, y sin hacer caso de los intentos de protesta del joven, le metió en ella bruscamente y abrió el grifo del agua fría. El chico aulló:

—¡Maldito cabrón!—gritó rabioso, lo suficientemente despejado ahora como para darse cuenta de su precaria situación. Estaba casi desnudo, temblando de frío bajo el agua helada, y para colmo Snape le observaba con el mayor descaro del mundo.

—Veo que al fin está despertando, Potter, ¡Ya era hora! 

Harry le ignoró e intentó salir de la ducha tan rápido como le era posible, dirigiéndole una mirada de odio a su ex profesor. Había aguantado demasiadas humillaciones de aquel hombre en sus años en Hogwarts, la última, aún le escocía en el alma. Si por un momento Snape había creído que ahora le iba a pasar ni media tontería… lo tenía claro.

Era el mejor Auror del Ministerio por algo y le demostraría a aquel hijo de perra que no había vencido a Voldemort por casualidad. 

Pero no llegó a salir de la ducha porque Snape, de un violento empujón que casi le tira al suelo, volvió a meterle en ella, introduciéndose él detrás.

—No saldrá de aquí hasta que esté completamente lúcido y sacie mi curiosidad respecto a algunas cosas, Potter—afortunadamente, el agua que caía ahora sobre ambos era agradablemente templada y Harry se relajó un tanto, aunque todavía miraba con resentimiento al hombre “completamente vestido”, que estaba bajo la ducha reteniéndole. 

Se sentía ultrajado y molesto, pero eso no le impedía apreciar el bis cómico de la situación en que se hallaban, mientras con una de sus manos intentaba ocultar su parte más íntima, que se transparentaba a través de sus mojados calzoncillos.

Harry sonrió y Severus le miró, furioso.

—¿Qué encuentra tan gracioso, Potter?—preguntó con voz baja y amenazadora.

—¡Todo esto…! ¡Es ridículo! Usted esta chorreando vestido y yo… ¡Merlín, es tan absurdo!  
La expresión de Snape se suavizó un tanto.

—No se tape tanto, Potter, le aseguro que no tiene nada que no haya visto antes. Además, tampoco es para tanto— se burló, mirando descaradamente la entrepierna del joven.

Avergonzado, Harry decidió que como broma ya estaba bien. Había cosas que nunca cambiarían, sólo que ahora no tenía porqué aguantar a aquel malintencionado hombre ni un segundo si no quería hacerlo. 

Se le habían pasado las ganas de reír de golpe.

—¡Me largo!—dijo empujando a Snape bruscamente contra la pared y empezando a abotonarse la camisa sin molestarse siquiera en secarse. 

¡Le daba igual lo que pensara de él! Sólo quería salir de allí y poner la mayor distancia posible entre ambos.

—Deje de hacer el bobo y séquese como es debido al menos— dijo Snape, lanzándole una toalla y quitándose la camisa y luego el empapado pantalón, a continuación se quitó el calzoncillo quedándose en cueros ante Harry, como si fuera lo más normal del mundo, y luego desapareció en su cuarto, para regresar unos instantes después vestido tan solo con un pantalón de pijama gris oscuro.

Harry se apresuró a darle la espalda para que el hombre no notase su turbación, mientras intentaba recuperarse del inesperado striptease de Snape, incapaz de borrar de su retina el velludo y bien formado torso y su magnífico culo.

—¿Tanto le disgusta verme desnudo, Potter?—gruñó Snape al ver que Harry le daba la espalda.

—No... yo... —intentó disculparse Harry, dándose la vuelta de nuevo—. Lo siento, no me disgusta, de veras, es sólo que… ¡No importa!—suspiró Harry, acabando de secarse el pelo, cada vez se aturullaba más y tenía más prisa por salir de allí—. Gracias por su ayuda.  
Cuando se dirigía hacia la puerta, Snape tiró de él de nuevo, y sin mediar palabra, la boca del hombre devoró ávidamente sus labios.

El puñetazo de Harry no se hizo esperar.

—Pensé que era lo que quería de mí, Potter—ironizó Snape, entrecerrando los ojos negros, mientras se acariciaba la lastimada mandíbula—. Después de todo le debo la vida. 

—¡En todo caso se la debe a Hermione, no a mí…! —gritó, sus ojos verdes destellaban de furia—. ¡No quiero absolutamente nada de usted! ¡Búsquese otro patán del que reírse! 

—Lo siento, Potter…tiene razón; por favor, no se marche así— dijo cogiéndole nurvsmente del brazo, pero esta vez sin brusquedad.

Harry no supo muy bien qué le impidió marcharse, si las palabras que el hombre había pronunciado o el tono de súplica que Snape había usado. Era como si el mundo se hubiese vuelto del revés ¿Severus Snape estaba pidiéndole algo a él por favor?

>>Venga conmigo a la cocina— solicitó el hombre de ojos negros con voz ausente de malicia—. ¿Qué prefiere, Potter, café o té? 

—Té con leche, gracias.

Harry no sabía qué hacer, su cabeza le decía que huyera de allí cuanto antes, pero su tonto corazón quería quedarse. 

—¿Qué quiere exactamente de mí, Snape?—preguntó tras dar un sorbo al té que el hombre acababa de servirle.

—Que me explique por qué se emborracha un sábado sí y otro también desde que terminó la guerra. 

—¿Me ha estado espiando?—preguntó incómodo.

—No, no le he estado espiando —era mentira, pero Potter no tenía por qué saberlo, ¿verdad?—. Al encontrarle ayer en tan lamentable estado hice algunas averiguaciones y esta mañana fui a visitar a sus amigos.

—No creo que ni Ron ni Hermione le contaran nada sobre mí —repuso Harry, cada vez más nervioso.

—Su rostro se está poniendo verde, Potter… —se burló.

—¡Deje de reírse de mí de una maldita vez! Al parecer es fácil para usted seguir con su vida, yo… en cambio, aún no puedo con esa carga…— Harry se puso en pie, temblando, con la intención de irse, había hablado de más y estaba furioso y desconcertado. Quería llorar y maldecir, ante él se sentía como si aún estuviese en Hogwarts, como si aún fuese un chiquillo y él su profesor. 

¿Por qué permitía que tuviese ese poder sobre él? Sabía la respuesta pero no quería admitirla.

—Le entiendo mejor de lo que cree, Potter, no es fácil matar a alguien y seguir adelante. No tuvo elección, Potter, se trataba de la vida de él o la suya. Y… francamente prefiero que sea usted quien siga con vida, es mucho más guapo— ironizó, consiguiendo que Harry sonriera.  
Snape se acercó hasta colocarse detrás de Harry, muy cerca, tanto que el joven sintió su cálido aliento en su nuca; estaba cerca, muy cerca, pero aún no le tocaba…

Harry cerró los ojos y ahogó un suspiro, se estaba excitando y Snape ni siquiera le había rozado. De pronto, le sintió pegado a él, su torso desnudo contra su mojada espalda, y sintiendo que le temblaban las piernas, se sostuvo en la mesa. Su cara ardía.

—Por favor, Snape, no se burle, usted no es gay, deje que me vaya…—suplicó.

—¿Por qué está tan seguro de que soy hetero, Potter? —susurró, y a Harry se le puso la piel de gallina. ¡Merlín! Aquella voz única provocaba en Harry muchas cosas y ninguna demasiado decente.

—Porque usted amaba a mi madre —dijo como pudo, incapaz de moverse mientras la nariz del hombre recorría la curva de su cuello y sus manos le despojaban de la mojada camisa.

—Bueno… usted estuvo dos años saliendo con la señorita Weasley —dijo, dándole un suave mordisco en el hombro. Harry se agitó aún más, pero no hizo nada por detener el sensual avance de Snape.

—Es…diferente —musitó, arqueándose hacia atrás, exponiendo más su cuello en busca de un mayor contacto y echando una mano hacia atrás para acariciar el cabello del hombre que le estaba haciendo perder los papeles de aquella manera.

—Yo creo que no, y se equivoca de nuevo, pues todas mis relaciones han sido con hombres. ¿Y las suyas, Potter?— la caliente lengua jugueteaba ahora con la sensible oreja de Harry.

—Yo… no… —gimió sin poderlo evitar, sintiendo que se volvía de gelatina.

—¿Es virgen, Potter? —preguntó el profesor con voz ronca por el deseo.

—¡No… es… algo… que le importe! —contestó a duras penas al notar que una mano de Snape acariciaba su entrepierna sinuosamente, mientras la otra pellizcaba sus pezones.

—¡En eso se equivoca!—susurró muy cerca de su boca tras obligarle a darse la vuelta y sentarle sobre la mesa—. Sí me importa… me gustaría enseñarle tantas cosas, Potter.

Snape se apoderó de su boca devorándola con avidez, mordisqueando sus labios hasta lograr el ansiado acceso. Cuando el joven le devolvió el beso con intensidad, Snape gimió, mientras ambas lenguas se enzarzaban en una sensual contienda y las manos de Snape acariciaban el torso y la espalda de Harry a placer, bajando hasta su culo, hasta que el chico le enlazó la cintura con sus piernas. Snape le agarró con ambas manos el trasero y, sin dejar de besarle y acariciarle, le llevó hasta el dormitorio. 

Harry mantenía los ojos cerrados y la cabeza oculta en el hombro de aquel por el que tanto había suspirado. No quería abrir los ojos, le daba miedo despertar y que todo fuera una cruel broma.

—Abra los ojos, Potter —le ordenó Snape tras depositarle sobre la cama, y Harry obedeció instintivamente.

—Dígame la verdad, Potter ¿Alguna vez ha hecho esto con un hombre?

—¡No! Es decir… no hasta el final; alguna mamada ocasional y poco más —se sinceró, sonrojándose.

—Entiendo… Potter.

—Me llamo Harry.

—Ya lo sé.

—Entonces, llámeme por mi nombre de una maldita vez…

—Harry… —susurró, y el joven se incorporó un poco y tiró de él hasta lograr que se tumbase a su lado.

Snape soltó una breve carcajada, y Harry se quedó mirándole complacido, jamás había oído al hombre reír hasta aquel día y descubrió que su risa le gustaba… mucho.

—Por favor, Severus. ¡Hazlo más a menudo!

—¿El qué?

—Reírte de esa forma.

Los ojos negros contemplaron a su hermosa presa con deseo y se colocó a horcajadas sobre él, sujetándole las manos contra la almohada para besarle a placer, intentando saciar la sed de su deseo bebiendo de Harry, mientras el joven se retorcía bajo él intentando liberarse de su agarre, para acariciarle a su vez.

—Luego, Harry… Ahora es mi turno —ordenó sin dejar de besarle por todas partes, y el joven se dejó hacer sin oponer ya resistencia alguna. 

Gimoteó de gusto, cuando Severus abandonó su ombligo para recorrer con su caliente lengua el incitante vello oscuro que conducía hasta su polla, y se aferró con fuerza a las sábanas jadeando de placer, mientras Severus le hacía la mamada más increíble de su vida…

 

 

_(1) La pinta de cerveza: equivale aproximadamente a medio litro._


End file.
